


어설픈 유혹

by twistedsnake



Category: Rudderless (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>러덜리스 전력(@Rudderless_60) 네번째 주제: 첫00</p>
            </blockquote>





	어설픈 유혹

쿠엔틴은 오메가였다. 그게 별 뜻이 있는 문장은 아니었다. 모든 사람은 알파, 베타, 오메가중 하나였다. 옛날에는 형질별로 차별이 있었다고 들었지만, 지금은 법적으로 그런 행위는 모두 금지되어 있었다. 물론 보이지 않는 차별이 존재했지만, 그렇게까지 심각하진 않았다. 오메가여서 힘이 약할것이다, 혹은 더 다정할것이다는 편견정도만 쿠엔틴을 괴롭히곤 했다. 물론 그렇다고 쿠엔틴이 자신의 형질에 만족했다는 뜻은 아니었다. 평소에는 크게 신경쓰지 않았지만, 히트싸이클이 다가올때가 되면 자신의 형질을 저주할 정도로 혐오하곤 했다. 몸이 자신의 통제를 벗어나서, 오로지 알파를 맞이하기 위해 페로몬을 뿜어낸다는 것이 마음에 들지 않았다. 본딩이 된 알파가 있으면 모를까, 애인도 없는 상태에서 그렇게 발정한다는게 천박하다고 느껴졌다.

그렇기 때문에 쿠엔틴은 항상 히트싸이클 기간때마다 억제제를 복용했다. 그러지 않고서는 지나가던 알파를 붙잡고 매달릴것만 같았고, 또 그저 미련하게 참기에는 그 시간이 너무 고통스럽기 때문이었다. 샘과 사귀기 시작한 다음에도 약은 꼭 챙겨먹었다. 형질이 발현하고 4년간 억제제를 복용한탓에 그것이 너무 익숙해졌기 때문이었다. 종종 분위기를 따라 샘과 여러번 관계를 가졌던적은 있지만, 히트사이클은 다른 차원의 문제였다. 샘은 그 점을 이해하고, 또 존중해주고 있었다.

그렇지만... 쿠엔틴은 약통을 이리저리 살피면서 고민에 빠졌다. 주기를 따져보면 오늘이나 내일쯤 히트사이클이 시작할거고, 그걸 막기 위해서는 지금 약을 먹어놔야 했다. 원래대로라면 어제부터 천천히 먹었어야 했지만, 알바와 밴드 연습이 겹쳐서 정신이 없는 통에 까먹고 있었다. 느지막히 일어나 점심을 -사실 점심시간을 훌쩍 넘긴 오후였지만- 챙기고 나서야 기억이 나서 서랍장을 열고 약통을 꺼냈다. 그리고 늘 그렇듯 하나를 꺼내서 먹으려고 했는데, 왠지 순순히 뚜껑이 열어지지 않았다. 

무슨 심경의 변화가 생겼는지, 쿠엔틴은 약통을 다시 서랍장에 넣었다. 그리곤 이불을 둘둘 말고 다시 침대에 누웠다. 핸드폰을 만지작거리며 샘에게 그저 문자 한통을 보냈다. '아저씨 오늘 일찍 퇴근해서 집에 최대한 빨리 오세요.' 

샘은 그 문자를 받고 사색이 되었다. 사실 어제 밴드연습을 할때도 영 비실비실한 모습이 어디 아프기라도 한건지 걱정이 되었는데, 일찍 오라는 말은 그저 아프다는 말로 받아들여졌다. 저번에도 단순 감긴줄 알았는데 독감이어서 엄청 고생했던터라, 샘은 초조하게 퇴근할수 있기만을 기다렸다. 눈에 보이는게 없어진 그는 퇴근시간이 되자마자 달려나갔다.

빠르게 집에 도착해서 문을 벌컥 연 그는 잔뜩 퍼진 쿠엔틴의 향에 당황했다. 많이 아파서 페로몬을 통제할수 없는 수준이라고 여긴 그가 허겁지겁 쿠엔틴의 방문을 열었다. 

"다녀오셨어요...."

쿠엔틴은 둘둘 말고있는 이불속에서 얼굴을 빼꼼 내밀었다. 살짝 상기되어있는 표정이었다. 샘은 안절부절하며 쿠엔틴에게 다가갔다. 

"어디 아픈거야?"

다정하게 자신을 걱정하는 모습에 문득 웃음이 나왔다. 샘은 쿠엔틴이 왜 웃는지 몰라 그저 의아하게 바라볼 뿐이었다. 쿠엔틴은 샘에게 손짓해 가까이 다가오라는 표현을 했다. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴에게 쪼르르 다가갔고, 쿠엔틴이 고개를 숙여보라는 제스쳐를 취했다. 샘은 무슨일인지 몰라 답답해하면서 순순히 고개를 숙였다. 쿠엔틴은 자신의 앞으로 다가온 얼굴을 뚫어져라 보다가 상체를 살짝 들어올려 입을 맞추었다.

조금 일찍 시작된 히트사이클의 열기로 쿠엔틴의 입술은 뜨거웠다. 샘은 데일듯한 감각에 멍하니 쿠엔틴을 쳐다보았다. 쿠엔틴은 그 빤한 시선이 부끄러웠던건지 다시 이불 속으로 숨었다. 샘은 가만히 그의 움직임을 쳐다보다가 크게 웃었다.

"쿠엔틴 너..."

뒷말은 말하지 않아도 알수 있었다. 쿠엔틴은 긍정하는 뜻으로 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 이불에 가려서 그 몸짓이 샘에게는 보이지 않았지만 딱히 대답을 바라고 물어본 질문은 아니어서 상관은 없었다. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴이 귀여워서 다시 한번 웃었고, 쿠엔틴은 하지 말라며 이불 안에서 웅얼거렸다.

"정말이지? ...근데 왠일로..."  
"그냥...이제는 아저씨랑 하는거라면 상관 없을거 같아서요."

샘은 미소지으며 쿠엔틴에게 다가가 이불을 살며시 걷고 옆에 누웠다. 쿠엔틴의 향기가 평소보다 훨씬 더 강하게 느껴졌다. 샘은 본능적으로 쿠엔틴의 목덜미에 고개를 박고 냄새를 맡았다. 뜨거운 숨결에 쿠엔틴은 잔뜩 움츠러들었다. 샘은 아랑곳하지 않고 쿠엔틴의 체취를 들이마시다가 왠지 달것 같은 느낌에 작게 목덜미를 물었다. 쿠엔틴은 작게 신음을 흘리며 움츠러들었다. 그러자 샘은 웃으면서 깨문 자국을 느리게 혀로 쓸었다.

"긴장 풀어."

일부러 귓가에 낮게 으르렁거린 샘은 쿠엔틴의 위로 올라가 쿠엔틴의 목덜미를 햝아내렸다. 그러다가 천천히 쇄골을 지나 가슴으로 내려갔다. 쿠엔틴은 그저 샘의 뒷머리를 천천히 쓰다듬으며 달뜬 숨만 내뱉고 있을 뿐이었다. 샘은 달큰한 쿠엔틴의 향기에 취해가며 점점 더 거칠게 혀로 유두를 쓸었다. "하읏!" 하고 흘러나온 쿠엔틴의 신음소리에 샘은 미소지었다.

샘은 쿠엔틴의 온몸에 사랑스럽다는듯이 입을 맞췄다. 쿠엔틴은 눈을 꼭 감고있었다. 계속되는 자극에 발을 꼼지락거렸다. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴의 발을 한손으로 잡고 엄지손가락으로 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 처음에는 간지러울 뿐이었지만 조금 있으니 이상한 기분이 퍼지는게 느껴졌다. 꼼지락거리면서 발을 빼려고 했으나 샘이 꽉 잡고 있는 탓에 그럴수는 없었다. 

"아저씨..."

작은 목소리로 겨우 간지럽다는 뜻을 내비쳤으나 그마저도 샘이 입술을 겹쳐오는 탓에 그럴수 없었다. 샘이 느릿하게 입술을 햝자 쿠엔틴은 간지러워서 웃으며 입을 벌렸다. 샘은 그 기회를 놓치지 않고 혀를 쿠엔틴의 입 안쪽으로 집어넣었다. 거침없이 쿠엔틴의 치열을 훑다가 혀를 살짝 건드리면서 윗입술을 깨물었다. “으아...” 하고 신음을 흘린 쿠엔틴의 볼이 살짝 붉어졌다.

쿠엔틴의 솔직한 반응에 샘은 잠시 입술을 떼고 눈가에 입을 맞추었다. 간지럽다고 쿠엔틴이 칭얼거리자 샘은 다시 쿠엔틴에게 키스했다. 쿠엔틴의 입은 다시 샘에게 먹혀들어갔다. 적당히 맛있게 통통한 입술이 샘의 입술에 짓뭉개지며 밀려들어왔다. 여태까지는 쿠엔틴을 떠보려는듯한 움직임에 불과했다면 지금은 더 본격적이었다. 바로 앞에서 느껴지는 샘의 더운 숨에 쿠엔틴은 덩달아 달아올랐다. 샘은 오른손을 들어 쿠엔틴의 볼을 쓰다듬었다.

“으응…”

쿠엔틴은 여린 살갖에 오는 자극을 참지 못하고 바람빠지는 소리를 내었다. 살짝 벌어진 입술 사이에서 숨이 새어 나왔다. 어쩔 줄 몰라 움찔거리는 그 입술 사이로 샘은 제 입술을 밀어붙였다. 거친 혀가 보드라운 살덩이를 가르고 거침없이 침입했다. 움찔거리던 쿠엔틴은 손을 샘의 목에 두르고 힘주어 끌어안았다. 샘은 봐주지 않겠다는듯 입술을 깨물었다가 놓아주고 또 잡아들이고 다시 흡입했다.

“흣, 으……흣.”

공기가 부족한 탓에 정신이 아찔해졌다. 쿠엔틴은 헐떡거리며 숨을 쉬는 데 열중했지만 도통 세상이 빙글빙글 돌아 정신이 없었다. 게다가 자신의 아랫배에서 무엇인가가 찌르르 하고 울려 정신이 없었다. 반면에 샘은 움찔거리는 쿠엔틴의 반응과 그에게 매달리는 사랑스러운 움직임을 더 즐기고 싶었다. 바르르 몸을 떨던 쿠엔틴이 입을 떼려고 하자 샘은 쿠엔틴의 얼굴을 부드럽게 쥐고 그의 행동을 막았다.

"아저씨...ㄴ,나, 숨막혀-"

쿠엔틴의 한숨어린 말에 샘은 드디어 그의 입술을 놓았다. 그러나 그것은 숨을 쉬기 위한 휴식시간에 불과했다. 쿠엔틴이 가쁜 숨으로 샘의 이름을 부르자마자 다시 샘이 입을 맞쳐왔다. 둘은 본능에 충실하게 혀를 얽었다. 샘은 쿠엔틴의 혀를 구석구석 햝고, 고른 치열을 훑고, 입천장을 혀를 세워 자극하는 행위를 반복했다.

쿠엔틴은 점점 본능이 자신을 덮쳐오는게 느껴졌다. 점점 통제력을 잃어가다 결국 어느 순간에 탁, 하고 무엇인가가 끊기는 기분이 들었다. 그렇게 쿠엔틴이 형질이 발현되고 4년동안 꽁꽁 숨겨왔던 페로몬이 방출되었다. 샘은 그 강한 향기에 눈이 풀리다싶이 본능에 지배되었고, 자신의 알파향도 확 풀었다. 그와 동시에 쿠엔틴의 뒤에서 애액이 울컥 터져나왔다. 쿠엔틴은 그 이질적인 느낌에 울먹이며 다리를 배배 꼬았다.

"쉬...착하지?"

샘은 그런 쿠엔틴의 행동을 저지하며 다리를 잡아 벌리고서는 허벅지를 손끝으로 느긋하게 쓸어내렸다. 쿠엔틴은 샘의 손이 닿을때마다 열이 오르는 기분이 들어 눈을 꼭 감았다. 샘은 웃으며 그런 쿠엔틴의 얼굴에 입을 맞추며 잔뜩 서있는 자신의 성기를 쿠엔틴의 구멍에 맞추고서는 밀어넣었다. 평소라면 풀지도 않아 잔뜩 뻑뻑했겠지만 역시 히트사이클이어서 그런지 달랐다. 샘이 향기를 풀면서 잔뜩 터져나온 애액 덕분에 무리없이 한번에 들어갔다. 쿠엔틴은 기대감에 허리를 들썩거렸다.

샘은 그런 쿠엔틴의 모습에 장난기가 생겼는지 그의 골반을 두손으로 붙잡았다. 그리고서는 아주 천천히 움직였다. 감질맛이 난 쿠엔틴이 울먹거리자 샘은 미소지으며 오히려 속도를 늦췄다.

"아저씨...제발..."

쿠엔틴은 끙끙대며 애타게 샘의 이름을 불렀다. 가득 찼지만 만족하기에는 무엇인가가 부족한 기분이 들었기 때문이었다. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴을 내려다보며 사랑스럽다는듯이 웃었다. 그러더니 간헐적으로 스팟을 찌르기 시작했다. 한번 자극이 올때마다 쿠엔틴은 신음을 흘리며 목을 뒤로 젖혔다. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴의 목울대를 입에 담았다. 마치 사탕을 햝듯 뜨거운 혀로 쓸어내리다가 강하게 흡입했다. 깜짝 놀란 쿠엔틴의 표정이 퍽 맘에 들었다. 

"큐, 너무 뜨거운거 아니야?"  
"시끄,러워요...읏..."  
"응. 나도 사랑해."

실없는 농담을 주고받다가 샘은 다시 강하게 쳐올렸다. 쿠엔틴은 찌르르 울리는 쾌감에 작게 소리질렀다. 그러나 이내 더 큰 쾌락을 원하며 시트를 꾹 잡았다. 헐떡거리는 쿠엔틴의 모습에 살풋 웃은 샘은 그가 애원했던대로 점점 빠르게 움직이기 시작했다. 

"으, 아, 하으... 더, 더 빠르, 읏,게..."  
"Patience."  
"으응... 시, 싫어- "

고개를 내저으며 재촉하는 모습은 정말, 속된말로, 꼴렸다. 샘은 시트를 꾹 쥐고 빨리 움직여달라고 비는 쿠엔틴을 가만히 내려다보았다. 움직이다 만 샘이 마음에 안들었는지 쿠엔틴은 힘을 주어 구멍을 조였다. 샘은 내벽이 꽉 조이면서 자신의 성기를 감싸는게 느껴져 작게 움찔했다. 동시에 골반을 꽉 쥐고 있었던 손에서도 힘이 빠졌다. 쿠엔틴은 기회를 놓치지 않고 허리를 돌렸다. 처음에는 그저 뭉근히 허리를 돌리더니 그것으로는 성에 안찼는지 아래 위로 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 쿠엔틴의 적극적인 모습은 처음이었기에 샘은 순간적으로 당황했다. 

"아저씨이...읏, 새,샘..."

생긴것과는 달리 낮고 허스키한 목소리가 쾌락에 젖은 묽은 목소리와 섞이면서 한층 더 깊은 목소리를 만들어내었다. 샘은 자신을 부르는 목소리에 웃으며 쿠엔틴의 입꼬리에 입을 맞추었다. 그리고서는 아까와 비교되지도 않는 빠른 속도로 움직이기 시작했다. 깊게 들어오는 샘의 성기에 쿠엔틴은 정신을 차리지도 못한채 히끅거렸다. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴의 얼굴 이곳저곳에 입을 맞추며 그를 달래었다.

"쉬...쿠엔틴, 숨은 쉬어야지..."  
"흐아, 아저, 아저씨, 거기 말, 아읏! 고... 거기 말,고...!"  
"여기 말고? 어디? 말해줘야 알지."  
"ㄷ,다 알면- 하읏! 알면,서 왜- 흐읏!"  
"전혀 모르겠는걸."

샘은 쿠엔틴을 놀리기 위해 부러 스팟 근처만 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 항상 무엇인가를 요구하면 엉뚱한데서 자신을 괴롭히는 샘의 모습에 쿠엔틴은 짜증이 나기 시작했다.

"좀 놀리,지 말...고, 하앗! 제대, 제대로...응..."  
"제대로? 이렇게?"

장난스럽게 씩 웃은 샘은 그대로 쿠엔틴의 스팟만 강하게 찍어올렸다. 가뜩이나 달아오른 몸에 큰 자극이 연속해서 느껴지자 쿠엔틴은 정신을 놓고야 말았다. 잔뜩 풀린 동공으로 흔들리면서 간간히 신음을 내뱉는게 다였다. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴을 단단히 붙들고서는 온몸 이곳저곳을 물고 햝으며 키스마크를 남겼다. 목덜미를 햝기도 하고, 쇄골을 물기도 하고, 혀 끝을 세워 유두룰 햝기도 했다. 온몸에 닿는 뜨거운 숨결이 느껴질때마다 쿠엔틴은 몸을 움츠렸다. 오메가가 자신을 피한다고 느낀 알파의 본능이 꿈틀거렸다. 샘은 본능에 따라 움직임을 천천히 멈추더니 스팟을 쳐올리고 뭉근히 허리를 돌렸다.

"...! 하ㅇ... 아, 아저, 아저씨... 흐앗! 으응.... 핫, 으읏, 아앗!"

그렇게 놀리듯이 허리를 돌리기를 몇차례, 쿠엔틴은 그대로 사정했다. 뒤를 잔뜩 조여가며 사정하는통에 샘도 눈앞이 하얘지는걸 느끼며 쿠엔틴의 안에 파정했다. 히트사이클때 콘돔도 안끼고 했다는걸 깨달은 샘이 허겁지겁 자신의 성기를 빼내려고 했다.

"...한번 더...?"

쿠엔틴은 그런 샘의 몸짓이 마음에 들지 않았는지 다리로 그의 허리를 휘감고 꾹 눌렀다. 빠져나가던 애액과 정액이 뒤섞은 뜨끈한 액체가 밀려들어오는것을 느끼며 쿠엔틴은 눈을 감았다. 샘은 임신이라도 할까봐 노콘노섹을 강조하던 평소의 제 연인과의 괴리감에 당황하여 뚫어져라 쳐다보기만 하였다. 

"음...너 지금 히트사이클에다가, 콘돔도 안꼈는데..."  
"그게 무슨상관이에요?"

삽입된채로 쿠엔틴은 상체를 쓱 들어올렸다. 샘은 조이는 구멍에 살짝 인상을 찌푸렸다. 쿠엔틴은 샘의 미간에 입을 맞추고 귓가에 낮게 속삭였다.

"난 아직 만족 덜됐는데...."

쿠엔틴은 샘의 귓가에 낮게 웃었다. 샘의 귀에 뜨거운 숨결이 담겼다. 귓바퀴를 맴돌던 혀가 어느새 귀 안쪽 나선을 햝아올렸다. 뜨겁고 말캉거리는 느낌이 들자 샘은 다시 한번 흠칫 하고 떨었다. 여과없이 귓속으로 들려오는 질척거리는 소리에 위화감마저 느껴졌다. 쿠엔틴은 쪽 소리와 함께 귀에서 입술을 떼다가 갑자기 귓볼을 힘껏 빨아올렸다. 그리고서는 샘의 귀에 따뜻한 숨결을 불어넣더니 나지막하게 속삭였다.

"그러니까, 한번 더?"

그 말을 끝으로 쿠엔틴은 마주보고 있던 샘의 어깨를 뒤로 살짝 밀쳤다. 샘은 그대로 뒤로 누웠고, 어느새 쿠엔틴이 샘 위에 올라탄 자세가 되었다. 어찌나 당황했던건지 움직일 생각도 하지 못했고, 쿠엔틴은 페로몬을 뿜어내면서 허리를 천천히 들썩거렸다. 빤히 쳐다보고 있는 샘의 모습에 더 달아오르는것 같았다. 천천히 위아래로 움직이고, 또 뭉근히 허리를 돌리다가 스팟을 건드리자 크게 신음이 흘러나왔다.

"하읏...!"

그 소리에 샘은 정신을 차리고 막무가내로 박아올렸다. 자신의 페이스를 찾은건지 손을 뻗어서 쿠엔틴의 유두를 농락했다. 살살 간지럽히더니 아프지 않게 꼬집었다. 쿠엔틴은 고개를 한껏 뒤로 젖히고 흔들렸다. 샘은 웃으면서 쿠엔틴의 허벅지를 살살 쓸었다. 간지러워 다리를 살짝 오무리자 샘은 으르렁거리며 페로몬을 방출하더니 다시 한손으로 잡아 벌렸다. 

"하아... 으응, 앗, 하으읏! 샘, 하앗, 좋아- 아읏! 너무 ㅈ, 좋아, 흣!"  
"후...쿠엔틴, 나도 많이 좋아해."  
"사랑, 해... 하앗! 아저씨 사랑, 읏, 해요..."

샘은 그런 쿠엔틴의 모습에 피식 웃더니 더 빠르게 쳐올렸다. 쿠엔틴은 힘을 주어 버티다가 결국은 자세가 무너지며 샘 위로 엎드렸다. 샘을 쿠엔틴의 얼굴에 마구 입을 맞추더니 다시 어깨를 밀어 자세를 잡아주었다.

"버텨."  
"으읏, 하지,만..."  
"쿠엔틴, 버텨."

단호한 어조에 쿠엔틴은 작게 움츠러들었다. 위압적인 알파향까지 겹쳐서 자세를 유지해야겠다는 생각밖에 들지 않았다. 샘이 스팟만 집요하게 찌를 동안 쿠엔틴은 온몸에 힘을 주어 자세를 유지하려고 했다. 허벅지가 달달 떨릴정도의 쾌감이었지만, 샘의 명령에 따라 쿠엔틴은 열심히 허리를 흔들었다. 그 모습이 귀여웠던건지 샘은 웃으며 자세를 무너트리고 꼭 안아주었다. 

"사랑해. 사랑해 쿠엔틴. 큐, 사랑해. 우리 예쁜 큐.... 쿠엔틴."

계속해서 귓가에 속삭여지는 말 때문에 쿠엔틴은 울고싶은 기분이 들었다. 주체할수없는 쾌락까지 어우러져 결국 눈물이 한방울 새나왔다. 그러자 샘이 한번씩 찌를때마다 눈물이 주륵주륵 흘러내렸다. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴의 얼굴을 보다가 혀로 눈물을 햝아주었다.

"히익! 아저,씨...이제 ㄱ,그만..."  
"잊었어? 네가 먼저 유혹했잖아."

샘은 웃으면서 강하게 쳐올렸다. 쿠엔틴은 엎어진 자세로 주먹을 꼭 쥐었다. 그러자 샘이 그 주먹을 억지로 풀더니 자신의 손과 맞잡았다. 쿠엔틴은 본능적으로 구멍을 조였다 풀었다를 반복했다. 샘은 그 자극에 사정감이 몰려와 자신의 성기를 빼내려고 했다. 

"으응...안에다...안에,다..."  
"...정말이야?"  
"본딩- 본딩, 흐으... 해줘요..."  
"진심이지?"

쿠엔틴이 고개를 끄덕거리자 마자 샘은 쿠엔틴의 안에 파정했다. 안에 뜨거운 기운이 퍼지는 느낌이 들며 쿠엔틴도 덩달아 사정했다. 샘은 바로 뒷처리를 해주려고 수건을 가져왔지만, 쿠엔틴이 샘의 손목을 딱 잡았다.

"안,해줘도 되는데..."  
"큐."  
"아저씨께 가득 찬 느낌이어서 좋단말야..."

샘은 헤실헤실 웃는 쿠엔틴의 곁에 누워 손을 꼭 잡아주었다.

"사랑해." "저두요." "다음 히트사이클이 언제라고?" "...저질." "뭐야 사랑이 식은거야?" "은근슬쩍 엉덩이 만지지 마요."  
"응."  
"...가슴 만지지도 말구요."  
"응."  
"그렇다고 다짜고짜 거기를 잡으면 어떡해?!"  
"..."  
"지금부터 저 만지면 섹스 한달 금지 할꺼에요!"  
"못 참을꺼면서." "..." "어휴, 사람 치겠다?" "..." "미안. 잘께." "네."  
"잘자, 큐." "아저씨도요."  
"사랑해."  
"저도요."


End file.
